


Teacup ENG

by Hopeless_R



Series: Eruri [ENG] [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin Smith - Freeform, Feels, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: [...] However, one piece of furniture, in particular, was always empty, a dresser with glass doors on the wall and shelves that Levi made sure to keep clean.- Why don't you place your books in here? - Asked Levi one day, Erwin looked up at him and looked at the empty shelf.- Hn... I keep thinking that something lovely should be there, exposed, not books. But I'm not a man to collect something to be exposed. - Said shrugging, looking back at the book he was reading, Levi frowned and raised an eyebrow, looking back at the shelf.- You are an unusual man, Erwin. - The man just smiled at Levi. [...][ Eruri :: Oneshort :: SFW ]
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: Eruri [ENG] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167878
Kudos: 15





	Teacup ENG

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I sank into another fandom. It is not enough to have 300 fics to update throw me head-on in one that has already taken my soul in 3 days, thanks to my dear friend @ErotikahA (Twitter) who played me for this fandom where we curse Izayama more than the characters in the series.  
> This is the first time that I post fanfic in English. I will gradually bring some translations of my writings.  
> Good reading.

Teacup

He had been there as a troop recruit for some time and a little. While they were involved in that web of words and feelings that was impossible to try to understand. Their hands touched without realizing it as if naturally drawn, Levi perceived how the heat burned and tingled on his skin.

He did not comprehend why when they were on the terrace of the quarter they were always guided by conversation and taken to that room arranged with a bed, books stacked on the floor, and arranged on shelves. However, one piece of furniture, in particular, was always empty, a dresser with glass doors on the wall and shelves that Levi made sure to keep clean.

\- Why don't you place your books in here? - Asked Levi one day, Erwin looked up at him and looked at the empty shelf.

\- Hn... I keep thinking that something lovely should be there, exposed, not books. But I'm not a man to collect something to be exposed. - Said shrugging, looking back at the book he was reading, Levi frowned and raised an eyebrow, looking back at the shelf.

\- You are an unusual man, Erwin. - The man just smiled at Levi.

\- Tell me, who is not? - He asked and Levi rolls his eyes and was quiet for a while, shaking his head. He would never comprehend that man.

He gathered the cloak a little closer to his body, the cold hitting hard, remembering this type of conversation left him lost. He left work slowly, just wanted to go for a walk after a long day at the barracks training, when Erwin spotted him on the way out and waved at him. Levi saw it as an opportunity to be able to leave without giving any explanation to another superior for wandering the streets without permission.

They walked through the streets of Trost and talked about the missions that would be carried out that week. Levi had realized that when they were in the middle of people, their subjects were basically about work, but when they were in Erwin's room banalities and trivialities came, even though Levi was now enjoying what freedom was and what the word would be like.

At one point Levi stopped walking to look at a window, making Erwin stop to watch him calmly and his gaze shifted to the youngest's focus. He turned his gaze to the shop sign, realizing it was a store of teacups and teas, a pleasant smell of herbs coming out of it. He was going to ask if he wanted to buy some tea when he noticed he was watching a delicate white teacup. He said nothing, there was no need for words.

Levi noticed the silence and indicated to continue walking, without saying anything about the herbs or what had happened. Erwin was good at knowing when to step on the ground called Levi Ackerman, so he would let it pass, take one last look at the object the other showed interest in, and went to the room with him.

The days passed slowly, the missions came with their losses and victories. Again, another day they were there, heading towards that room. That seemed like a haven for both of them, where they could open up to each other, even though Levi felt like such a person... Ignorant compared to Erwin, who spoke so eloquently about various subjects and he was there to listen to him. Deep down, he didn't care to hear his voice. It was enough for him.

They arrived in the room when Levi felt something different, his gaze went to the shelf and there was a small box. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Erwin who was removing his jacket and loosening his pendant. Taking it out calmly, the man looked at him with that calm face of him who was waiting for something to happen "the way he predicted".

\- A cardboard box is a beautiful thing to display. I would say. - He spoke with a certain disdain um his voice, making Erwin laugh lightly, causing a roll of eyes on the part of Levi, who shook his head.

\- Don't belittle the book by its cover. - He murmured, approaching and taking the small box and handing it to Levi. - And to you.

The youngest raised an eyebrow and was quiet, looking at Erwin trying to understand another of his riddles, was that one or not? Maybe not. He looked at the box and opened it calmly to reveal the delicate white porcelain teacup. He didn't understand what that meant.

\- Now you have your teacup where you can be exposed. Since it is beautiful. - Said to him calmly, giving a slight smile and touching his hand, Levi for a moment almost dropped that little box but took a deep breath casting a serious look.

\- Why do you think I would like that?- Erwin smiled at the man, waiting for that kind of question. 

\- Because I know. - He spoke calmly. - Your favorite drink is tea and I notice how you like to watch these little teacups. - He smiled at him, the hand still in his, Levi stared at the man, feeling the heat rise in his arms. - Didn't you like it? - He asked calmly for him, attentive and Levi stared at him for a long time without knowing what to answer. He opened his mouth and closed it, looking away and removing his hands with the mug.

\- I hope you have at least tea. - It was his final answer to that question, he went towards the shelf and placed the cup on the wood, carefully closing the glass door.

\- Aren't you going to use it?- Levi was quiet and gave him a half-smile.

\- I prefer cherishing it. - she said calmly to him, surprising Erwin who soon nodded and went to prepare tea.

Levi felt his hands warm from the contact of the other and smiled slightly. He looked at the shelf with the small piece. He knew what the other meant by that little act. He would fill the cabinet with delicate teacups. He felt his heart pounding and the heat coming, so Erwin's footsteps sounded close to him and he turned his corner to gaze on him.

\- What? - Questioned and the blonde just stared at him for a long time, the brunette raised an eyebrow. - Erwin? - His face was close to his and then their lips were sealed, for a brief moment, everything ignited as if the sun was too close to the moon. The blonde pulled away slightly.

\- The tea is over. I'll be right back. - Said moving away and leaving the room. Levi was standing in the same place, his hand went to his chest, clutching his green cloak towards the heart that was beating steadily and strongly.

He looked at the closed door and stayed where he was, processing what had happened. It could be just like a hot, long, passing summer day, or like the harsh and arduous winter. He didn't know, he just knew he wanted that heat again.

After a cup of tea. 

**Author's Note:**

> What would that be, miss writer? It is a retelling of how I see what the relationship between Erwin and Levi would have been like.  
> Since the author implicitly confirms that they had something beyond friendship.  
> Yes, my friends.  
> In several interviews he tells about the relationship of the two, implies that they were much more than friends, having something intimate.  
> Always leaving between the lines of your answers.  
> In addition to saying that, when he thought of Levi, he thought of fujoshi's and mentions how his heart also had a Yaoi part.  
> The inspiration of writing:  
> Universal's park in Japan made the fourth that appears in Erwin's manga and anime. In the description of the room, it says that it is their room (Levi and Erwin), Levi leaves his cups there, he collects cups and loves tea.
> 
> Sources:
> 
> https://leviackermoans.tumblr.com/post/185277360367/some-more-details-of-the-levi-wax-sculpture-from


End file.
